


Payback Can Be Loud

by Marlex7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Darcy Lewis is sneaky, F/M, Jane Foster is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/pseuds/Marlex7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy are now dating and getting along great. A byproduct is Jane isn't getting much sleep, so she decides to talk to Darcy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Can Be Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Bite Sized Bits of Fic community on LiveJournal. The prompt was "Any, any, how can I stay quiet when I feel like shouting?"

"We need to talk," Jane said when Darcy walked into the lab.

"What's up, boss lady?" she asked, even though Jane hadn't technically been her boss since they moved to Avengers Tower, especially after Darcy was promoted to manage two entire lab floors, including Erik, Bruce and even Tony.

"Well, um," Jane began, her face taking on a decidedly scarlet shade. "It's about you and Steve."

"What about us?" she asked innocently.

No one had been more shocked than Darcy herself when Steve asked her on a date three weeks ago. They'd hit it off right away and for most of the past week or so, they'd spent nearly every night together. The whole night.

"I hope you know I'm really glad you and Steve found each other," Jane said, still looking anywhere but at Darcy. "But your apartment is right next to mine, and, well, the noise is getting a little excessive. You're the one who's always telling me that I need regular sleep, and lately, well, that has been difficult."

"Really?" Darcy asked. "Sorry. But, you know how it is. One thing leads to another. How can I stay quiet when I feel like shouting?"

Jane looked at her suspiciously. "This is payback, isn't it?"

"Damn straight." Darcy shrugged. "But with Steve, it's not like I'm acting."

"Fair enough," Jane said. "Am I going to get any sleep soon, because I'm running on fumes here."

"Last time Thor got back from Asgard, I didn't a wink of sleep for 10 days."

Jane at least looked somewhat apologetic, but Darcy still let her stew a few more seconds.

"Don't worry," she said. "I've seen what happens when you get too sleep deprived. We don't need another portal opening up in the tower to the land of killer squirrels."

"That was one time," Jane protested.

"I know, but no need to take chances. I'll suggest to Steve we spend a few nights at his apartment."

"You are a good friend."

"Yep."

"This is the point where I'd ask you to dish, but I already heard the highlights."


End file.
